This invention pertains to a fiber optic interconnect system and, in particular, a massive parallel optical interconnect system.
Optical fiber connectors having multiple fibers are known in the art. Such multi-fiber connectors are increasingly necessary as greater bandwidth applications are needed. Generally, the array of fibers are mounted in V-grooves which are etched in a silicon material in order to provide for precision positioning of the fibers. Precision positioning of the fibers in the silicon block is imperative so that when two connectors are mated, the fibers align as closely as possible in order to limit any signal loss. The use of silicon blocks is useful in that the V-grooves may be etched precisely. Etching of silicon blocks is well known in the art and generally is accomplished using standard anisotropic etchants, such as ethylene diamine pyrocatechol (EDP) or KOH in combination with a standard etch mask material such as thermally grown SiO2. However, the mounting of silicon blocks within a housing and ensuring the proper alignment of two silicon blocks when they are mated is difficult where automated assembly is desired. Also, silicon is a hard, brittle material which is difficult to polish and is easily broken. Other multiple fiber connectors using silicon blocks have the blocks mounted within a housing and splines mounted next to the blocks which protrude beyond the end face of the block and the connector. This arrangement of assembling the connector having the silicon blocks, splines, fibers and a housing is time consuming. In other designs, splines are inserted within the silicon block. In such an arrangement, the connector having the splines protruding therefrom mates with a connector without splines; so that the first connector splines are inserted into the vacant grooves of the silicon block of the second connector. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous because the splines may stub on the silicon resulting in breakage. Moreover, silicon blocks as presently configured are not easily terminated in the field. Due to the arrangement of the connector housing, the fibers must be placed in the grooves of the silicon blocks prior to placing the major surfaces of the silicon blocks next to each other in order to capture the optical fibers within the grooves. Such assembly and alignment is not easily accomplished by technicians in the field.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massive parallel optical interconnect system which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled and provides for simple field termination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector which has a common form factor presently used in the fiber optic connector industry.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-fiber connector in a miniaturized package.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a ferrule which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and provides for precision alignment of massive or multiple optical fibers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a miniaturized fiber optic connector having a multiplicity of optical fibers terminated therein.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an interconnection system which allows both ends of the cable to be identically terminated to ease installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods of assembling a fiber optic connector which provides for a simple termination process.